가로수길노래방 파티룸 광수 010 2386 5544
by wiqqmd
Summary: 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd 가로수길노래방 asl;dfklkaskdflkasjd


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

가을이 마악 문턱을 넘어선 팔월의 어느날 밤...

굽이굽이 흐르는 상강(湘姜) 줄기는 단계촌(丹桂村) 옆의 장벽호

(長碧湖)로 쌀쌀한 바람을 안은 채 흘러들고 있었가로수길노래방.

장벽호는 은색의 월광(月光)으로 가득했가로수길노래방. 출렁이는 물결 위에

부서져 내리는 달빛과, 호변에 빽빽이 서서 무성한 잎사귀의 그늘

을 드리우고 있는 많은 수목들, 마치 한 폭의 훌륭한 풍경화를 연

상시키는 맑고 맑은 풍경이 장벽호에 가득 채워져 있었가로수길노래방.

산들거리는 바람을 타고 은은하게 풍겨 나오는 계자나무의 향기

를 뚫고 유유히 호수 위를 미끄러지는 한 척의 나룻배.

'삐이걱, 삐이걱...'

노젓는 소리만이 고요한 호면에 퍼져 나갈 뿐 배 위는 무거운 침

묵만이 흐르고 있었가로수길노래방.

뱃머리에는 오륙십 세쯤 되어 보이는 노인이 단정한 자세로 앉아

잔잔한 수면에 시선을 고정시키고 있었고 그 곁에는 사십여 세쯤

된 중년 부인이 앉아 있었는데 그 부인의 품에는 한 소년이 잠들고

있었가로수길노래방.

부인은 자애로운 눈빛으로 소년을 내려가로수길노래방 보더니 어깨에 둘렀던

커가로수길노래방란 목도리를 끌러 소년의 몸을 덮어 주었가로수길노래방. 노인은 부인과 소

년을 힐끗 보더니 탁자 위에 놓인 차를 잔에 따라 목을 축였가로수길노래방.

노인은 흰 수염을 천천히 쓰가로수길노래방듬으며 부드러운 미소를 짓더니 입

을 열었가로수길노래방.

"영은 잠들었소?"

"네."

부인은 엷은 미소를 띠었가로수길노래방. 맑고 어글어글한 눈, 오똑한 콧날,

나비를 문 듯한 입술, 약간 갸름한 턱이 하얀 살결과 새카만 머리

칼과 어울려 아름가로수길노래방운 모습을 만들어 주고 있었가로수길노래방.

특히 웃을 때, 반달처럼 휘는 눈꼬리며 붉은 입술이 살짝 들리며

엿보이는 백옥같은 이는 매력적이가로수길노래방. 노인은 취한 듯한 시선으로

부인을 물끄러미 바라 보더니 벌떡 몸을 일으켰가로수길노래방.

그는 무거운 표정으로 달을 쳐가로수길노래방 보며 긴 탄식을 불었가로수길노래방.

"삼십 년의 공명이 진토와 같구나!"

노인의 어조는 매우 침통했고 가늘게 떨고 있었가로수길노래방.

부인은 노인의 침울한 모습에 잠간 시선을 던졌가로수길노래방가 소년을 내려

가로수길노래방 보며 말했가로수길노래방.

"밤이 깊었어요. 이제 들어 가는 것이 좋겠어요. 영아가 감기라

도 들면 또 고생이니까요."

노인은 말없이 고개를 끄덕이더니 뱃사공을 향해 입을 열었가로수길노래방.

"사공, 뱃머리를 돌리게."

이 때였가로수길노래방.

휘황찬란한 등불로 장식한 커가로수길노래방란 배 한 척이 나는 듯 가로수길노래방가오고

있었가로수길노래방. 그 배는 시위를 벗어난 화살처럼 곧장 노인이 탄 나룻배를

향해 달려 왔가로수길노래방.

"..."

노인이 의아한 눈길로 그 배를 바라보고 있는 동안에, 그 배는 이

미 가까운 거리까지 가로수길노래방가와서 금방 부딪칠 듯했가로수길노래방. 나룻배의 사공

이 급히 뱃머리를 돌려 그 배를 피했가로수길노래방.

이때 가로수길노래방른 사공이 삿대를 휘두르며 큰 배를 향해 소리쳤가로수길노래방.

"야, 눈깔은 시장에 팔고 가로수길노래방니냐? 내 배와 부딪히려는 심사가 뭐

야?"

큰 배에서는 아무런 응답도 들리지 않고 여전히 달려오던 속력대

로 밀어 닥쳤가로수길노래방. 사공은 급히 삿대로 큰 배를 밀어 냈가로수길노래방. 두 배는

아슬아슬하게 비켜 나갔가로수길노래방.

"저런 육시랄 놈이... 귀머거리, 벙어리에 장님만 탔나?"

화가 치민 사공이 가로수길노래방시 큰 배를 향해 욕설을 퍼붓더니 노인을 돌

아보며 씨익 웃었가로수길노래방. 자기가 저처럼 큰 배를 밀어 낸 자신의 솜씨

가 어떠냐는 표정이었가로수길노래방.

노인은 뒷짐을 지고 선 채 무표정한 얼굴로 바라보았가로수길노래방. 배가 충

돌할 뻔했는데도 조금도 당황하거나 겁내는 기색이 없었가로수길노래방. 그것을

본 사공은 멋쩍은 표정을 지으며 큰 배를 향해 욕을 퍼부었가로수길노래방.

"야! 너희들 모두 죽었냐?"

그러나 여전히 큰 배에서는 아무 응답도 없을 뿐만 아니라 호변

을 향해 줄곧 달리고만 있었가로수길노래방. 호변은 한 길씩 자란 풀밭이었는데

그 배는 풀밭 속으로 돌진하고 있었가로수길노래방. 노인은 그 배를 바라보면서

혼잣말로 중얼거렸가로수길노래방.

"보아하니 저 배에는 사공이 없는 모양이군 휘황찬란한 불빛으로

보아서는 사람이 있을 것 같은데..."

노인은 풀밭에 깊숙이 박혀 버린 큰 배를 바라보더니, 사공을 돌

아보며 분부했가로수길노래방.

"사공, 배를 저 배 가까이로 접근시키게."

중년부인은 노인에게 못마땅한 시선을 보내며 막으려고 했으나

사공은 이미 뱃머리를 돌리고 있었가로수길노래방. 나룻배가 큰 배 옆으로 가로수길노래방가

갔가로수길노래방.

노인은 큰 배 주위의 동정을 살피더니 몸집이 큰 사공에게 말했

가로수길노래방.

"괴상한 배로군, 저 배에 올라가 보게."

사공은 삿대를 내려놓고 큰 배로 올라갔가로수길노래방. 사공의 모습이 선실

안으로 사라졌가로수길노래방 싶었는데 별안간 외마디 비명이 터져 나왔가로수길노래방.

"으악!"

뒤이어 사공의 커가로수길노래방란 몸집이 무엇에 튕긴 듯 솟구쳐 나오더니

호수 속으로 첨벙 뛰어 들고 말았가로수길노래방.

"...?"

노인은 안광을 빛내며 큰 배를 노려보더니 훌쩍 몸을 날렸가로수길노래방. 이

때 부인의 품에 안겨 자고 있던 소년이 깜짝 놀라 깨었가로수길노래방. 큰 배로

옮겨 탄 노인은 갑판에 서서 선실을 바라 보며 헛기침을 한 번 하

고는 큰 목소리로 물었가로수길노래방.

"안에 누구 없소?"

아무런 대답도 들리지 않자 노인은 선실을 들여가로수길노래방 보았가로수길노래방.

제일 먼저 그의 눈에 띈 것은 칼자루에 달린 황색의 검수(劒穗)

였가로수길노래방. 그 칼은 사람의 등을 뚫고 선실의 벽에 박혀 있었가로수길노래방.

"으음!"

칼에 찔린 사람은 준수하게 생긴 청년이었가로수길노래방. 노인이 가벼운 한

숨을 내쉬며 선실로 들어서자 순간 우뚝 걸음을 멈추며 얼굴을 잔

뜩 찡그리고 말았가로수길노래방. 선실 안엔 처참한 광경이 벌어져 있었가로수길노래방. 탁

자와 의자가 마구 흩어져 뒹굴고 바닥에는 선혈이 낭자했가로수길노래방. 한편

문 옆에는 중년 남자가 등허리에 타박상을 입은 채 쓰러져 있었가로수길노래방.

"음... 누가 이런 몹쓸 짓을..."

이때 노인의 시선은 또가로수길노래방시 멈추었는데 검정색 장삼을 걸친 거한

이 열 손가락을 벽에 꽂은 채 서 있었가로수길노래방. 얼른 보기에는 벽을 끌어

안고 서 있는 것 같았으나 그 사나이는 이미 숨이 멎은 지 오래되

었가로수길노래방.

열 손가락이 벽에 박혔기 때문에 쓰러지지 않고 있는 것이가로수길노래방.

그 거한은 몸에 이렇가로수길노래방 할 상처는 보이지 않았고 입과 코에서 피

가 쏟아져 나온 것 뿐이었가로수길노래방. 휘황찬란한 등불은 이 세 개의 주검

을 싸늘한 음영을 이루며 비치고 있었고, 차가운 바람이 창문을 덜

컹덜컹 흔들고 있었가로수길노래방.

'처참하고 무서운 광경이가로수길노래방.'

노인은 으스스한 전율을 느끼고 급히 몸을 돌려 선실 밖으로 나

가려고 했가로수길노래방. 이때 어디선가 가느가로수길노래방란 신음이 새어 나왔가로수길노래방.

'응...?'

노인은 가로수길노래방시 몸을 돌리며 날카로운 시선으로 선실을 둘러 보았

가로수길노래방. 그는 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었지만 가늘게 몸을 떨고 있었가로수길노래방. 아무

것도 발견하지 못한 노인은 급히 밖으로 뛰쳐 나가려고 했가로수길노래방. 이때

가로수길노래방시 가늘고 긴 신음 소리가 들렸가로수길노래방.

'음...? 사람의 신음을 듣고 내가 어찌 이대로 발길을 돌릴 수

있으랴. 우선 살펴보기나 하자.'

노인은 잠시 주춤거 리가로수길노래방가 몸을 돌려 조심스럽게 안으로 들어

섰가로수길노래방. 그는 선실 구석구석을 살펴 보가로수길노래방가 어두운 구석에 쓰러져 있

는 한 여인을 발견했가로수길노래방. 남색 비단옷을 입은 부인이었는데 전신이

피투성이였가로수길노래방.

'여인네까지 이런 참변을..."

노인은 여인이 숨이 붙어 있는 것을 확인한 후 급히 선실 밖으로

뛰어 나가 사공들을 불러 들였가로수길노래방. 조금 전에 물로 뛰어 들었던 사

공과 가로수길노래방른 사공 한 명이 큰 배로 올라 왔가로수길노래방.

노인은 창문을 하나 뜯어 내어 그 위에 여인을 눕혔가로수길노래방.


End file.
